


The Return

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Nikki makes a surprise come back and there’s only one thing you wanna do.





	The Return

When Eva Marie’s music hit for the 6 woman tag team match, I turned to Nattie in our corner. “Isn’t Eva suspended?” I whispered.

“Yes,” she nodded, still looking at the top of the ramp.

“Then why are we even going through the motions?” It really didn’t make any sense to me. I figured the match would be a handicap match and that would be that.

“Would you just relax and listen?” Nattie asked, turning me to face the top of the ramp as well.

As some bullshit excuse about Eva vacationing to the British Isles played, I rolled my eyes and half turned to Nattie. “Is that all?” I asked.

Nattie just pointed at the ramp again and I turned just in time to hear Nikki’s music hit. I watched as she strolled out to the ring, huge smile on her face. I hadn’t seen her in 10 long months as she took time to recover from surgery and I was on the road most of the time. When she made it to our corner, she gathered Nattie and me in a group hug. “I’m back bitches!” she yelled.

“What the fuck?! Why does no one tell me anything?” I asked, eyes darting back and forth between Nattie and Nikki.

I didn’t get an answer, however, as the match had to start. I spent most of the match on the apron with Nikki, wondering when she knew she was going to return. And why hadn’t she let me know. A phone call, or even text would have sufficed.

At the end of the match, we all hugged again, congratulating Nikki on getting the pin. We walked to the back together, arms wrapped around each other.

“It’s great to have you back, Nikki,” Nattie said, smiling.

“It’s great to be back!” Nikki exclaimed, fixing her hair.

“Did you know about this?” I asked, pointing my finger at Nattie.

“I didn’t…Not know about this,” she replied, cringing.

“And for how long did you know you’d return?” I turned to Nikki.

“I knew it would be soon but then Eva got suspended and this was my opportunity. I was going to tell you, I just thought a surprise would be better,” she shrugged.

“It was a surprise that left me damn near unable to compete well,” I countered, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Aw, baby. Did I make you mad?” Nikki pouted. At this point, Nattie had already walked off and we were in a secluded corner backstage.

“Not mad, per se. I’m confused as to why I wasn’t in the loop,” I answered.

“Is someone a little uptight?” she asked, hand rubbing my arm.

“Of course I’m uptight! You’ve been gone for 10 months!” I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated.

“Well I was gonna wait until we could get to the hotel, but we can do this now. Come on,” Nikki said, taking my hand and walking me down the hallways of the arena. She stopped in front of a door with her name on it, clear on the other side of the arena from where my dressing room is.

“You really did try to keep it a secret,” I mused, looking around.

“Well, yeah. Like I said, I wanted to surprise you,” she said, smiling at me. “After you.” She held her arm out in front of her, letting me into the room first.

“So, how was your-“ I began but never got to finish. She pulled me into her, her soft lips making contact with my own.

“I missed you,” she whispered, nipping lightly at my bottom lip.

“I missed you too,” I replied, bringing her face back to mine.

We were almost a thing before she got injured. We spent all our free time together, would room together and drive from city to city together. But then came her injury and subsequent title loss, and I was left alone for most of the time.

“I’m sorry you’re uptight. I can help you, though,” she promised, sucking on my neck, right under my ear.

“Please,” I begged, arms wrapping around her waist.

“It’ll be our little celebration. At least until we can get to the hotel,” she said, hands moving to the bottom of the top I wore in the ring. We broke apart long enough for her to remove it completely before she brought her mouth down to my right nipple, the left being twisted in her fingers.

“Nikki, I want-I want to taste you,” I groaned, fingers dipping into the top of her shorts slung low on her hips.

“Me too, baby. Come here.” She broke away from me, grabbing my hand and walking over to the couch in her dressing room. “Take those off and lie down,” she gestured to my shorts and I took them and my ring boots off before climbing onto the couch.

I watched as she removed her ring gear, revealing her body to me for the first time in forever. I was struck with such an intense feeling of joy that she was back and she was mine again. I was so caught up in my thoughts that the dip of the couch as she climbed on, too, startled me.

“Put one of your feet on the floor,” she instructed, tapping the outside one as she spoke. I did as she told me and she situated herself over me, her hips close to my face and her own face tantalizingly close to my clit.

My hips jerked forward as her tongue made contact with my clit and she breathed out a laugh before returning, placing long slow licks on my clit. I tightened my grip on her hips and licked at her slit, tasting the moisture that accumulated there. When I slid my tongue into her pussy, flicking it back and forth, she gasped around my clit and I moaned into her.

“God, I missed this,” I breathed out, pulling away from her for a moment.

She nodded, increasing the intensity of the feeling of her tongue on my clit. I slid one finger into her entrance, curling it in a ‘come hither’ motion and she let out a loud moan, the vibrations flowing through my body.

I couldn’t take much more, I just wanted to make her come for the first time by my hand in 10 months, so I doubled my efforts. I slid a second finger inside of her and closed my mouth around her clit, sucking hard and flicking my tongue against her. She let out a continuous sequence of moans, doubling her own efforts on my clit.

When she shook her head against my pussy and lightly nipped at my clit, I came with a muffled howl against her. She came soon after, moaning my name loudly.

She slowly crawled off of me, pulling me up into a sitting position and curling into my side. “I’m glad I’m back.”

“Me, too,” I replied, resting my head on her shoulder.


End file.
